Puella Magi Super Smash Magica
by Crossgap
Summary: With the sudden appearance of Walpurgisnacht earlier in the timeline and the abnormal dimensional distortions that not even Homura can comprehend, the girls and Kyubey mysteriously gets sent to various worlds to find out the true cause of the problem. The Puella Magi must face the challenges of each world to prevent Mitakihara's collapse while Madoka struggles to make a contract.
1. Night of Walpurgis

**Puella Magi Super Smash Magica**

(a Madoka Magica & Super Smash Bros. crossover)

* * *

**Author's Note: "I have long since been a fan of the Super Smash Bros. series and I'm excited for the new release of SSB4. So to commemorate this, I'll be creating a crossover between this and the beautiful gem of an anime created called Puella Magi Madoka Magica because let's face it: we all have dreams."**

"**Just to let you know that this will be an adventure-based crossover where all five girls and Kyubey travel in-between the worlds that make up the Smash universe. Yes, I am aware that Game2002 and Specter24 already created crossovers like this so the credit goes to them, but this story however will be different. I will not be ripping off elements from their stories such as the Evil Organization gimmick formed from various video game villains, instead the main focus is the girls chasing the Witch Walpurgisnacht throughout the worlds as Madoka struggles to make a wish with Kyubey, just to maintain the emotional feel of Madoka Magica."**

"**With that said, let the Puella Magi's journey begin!"**

**DISCLAIMER: Madoka Magica belongs to the Magica Quartet, Hanokage, Gen Urobuchi, and Shaft Studio. Super Smash Bros. and other franchises belong to Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo, SEGA, HAL Laboratory, and Project Sora. I do not own anything from both series.**

* * *

**Prologue: Night of Walpurgis ~The Dream**

"Hfff…hfff….hfff…hfff…"

Kaname Madoka – second-year of the Mitakihara Middle School – Wanders endlessly through an eerie dimension comprising of strange, checker-like patterns on the floor. Everywhere she looked, there are signs and structures of Mitakihara Town, floating ominously around the area and organized into unusual patterns.

"Hfff…hfff…hfff…hfff…"

Madoka continues to run desperately, trying to get out of this strange dimension. She eventually reaches a long stairway leading upwards and climbs the stairs up into a door. Madoka opens it, and steps out to find a frightening apocalyptic scene that sends a shock of horror to her eyes. The sky was covered in dark clouds that obscure sun light and what was once Mitakihara Town is now nothing but ruins. Buildings were leveled, streets and residential areas were completely destroyed, and everything that had made Mitakihara so memorable was reduced to rubble and taken back by the Earth. Madoka was sure there were no survivors left. Nothing can survive the manifested destruction that is the Great Witch Walpurgisnacht, floating in the sky and destroying everything with her powerful magic. The only one standing and confronting this monstrosity is Akemi Homura, determined to defeat this Witch and save Madoka once and for all. Homura tries to get in close for an attack but Walpurgisnacht fires a powerful barrage of magic blasts at her approaching adversary. There were too many and they quickly overwhelm Homura, hitting her with such high knockback that she is sent flying into the ground like a meteor. All Madoka could do is watch in fear at the thought that another friend is going to die in her eyes.

"Homura-chan!"

"_Do you want to change your destiny? Madoka._"

Responding to the voice, Madoka turns to look at the Incubator Kyubey who was standing right behind her.

"Huh?"

"_You can change everything in this world. You have the power to make that happen._"

"R…Really?"

Inside the crater, Homura struggles to get up from the rubble. Severely bruised and coughing up blood, Homura staggers as she tries to confront Walpurgisnacht yet again. But then something catches her eye. The sight of Madoka and Kyubey was a premonition of another failure, and another time loop. Homura quickly runs toward them to stop the inevitable fate from happening.

"_Of course. That's why you should form a contract with me, and become a Magical Girl._"

Kyubey was sure of himself, and so was Madoka who was about to make wish.

"I wish…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Homura screamed.

Suddenly, a large surge of magical energy was surrounding Walpurgisnacht that caught Homura's attention. The sky began to surge with bolts of lightning and large cracks were appearing around the Witch. The cracks tear open a void in the fabric of time and space, and Walpurgisnacht quickly disappears into it. Prior to the Witch's sudden disappearance, Mitakihara began to vibrate dangerously and the void cracks continued to expand. Then there were sudden flashes of light that engulfed the ruined city.

"**And now, the moment I have been waiting for has come! Let the end of all worlds begin!**"

Homura was confused by this strange voice, but then the vibration and the flashing lights increased. Suddenly, the entire city was engulfed in a limbo with loud crashing sounds that pierce the ears. Soon there was nothing, nothing but complete darkness.

* * *

-Mitakihara Town ~Madoka's house-

"BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Madoka wakes up at the sound of her alarm clock and reaches to turn it off, rubbing her eyes in drowsiness. She looked around and saw everything was still normal, realizing that she had another bad dream.

"I had that dream again. It's the same dream like the last time, only different…" Madoka said to herself.

Realizing the dream, Madoka turned to see Kyubey sleeping beside her and went deep in thought.

"That's right. I have to decide on my wish to become a Puella Magi." She thought, thinking about her friend Sayaka who became a Puella Magi to preserve her friend's dream. Then she thought about Mami, Homura, and Kyoko.

"_Good morning Madoka!_" Kyubey said as he got up. "_How are you felling today?_"

"Good morning Kyubey!" Madoka smiled "I'm feeling fine today. Thanks for asking."

"_That's good to hear. Have you decided on your wish yet?_"

"Not yet. Please give me more time. I had another bad dream last night."

"_Very well. Please take your time. I will not rush your decision._"

Madoka nodded and got off from her bed to get changed. As soon as she was ready for school, she grabbed her stuff and left the house with Kyubey in tow.

"I'm off Okasan!"

"Have a good day Madoka-chan!" Madoka's mother waved at her with a smile as Madoka walks down the street to her school.

Walking down the street, Madoka meets up with her friend Sayaka and greets her.

"Sayaka-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning Madoka-chan! Good morning Kyubey! So how are you today?"

"I'm doing fine. I just experienced another bad dream last night, that's all."

"Let me guess. It's that same dream you had with Homura-chan again."

"Hai! Although this time it was a bit different, as if an even terrible catastrophe happened. Everything went blank."

"Huh. I don't know what's with you and those strange dreams. Maybe it has something to do with you making a wish with Kyubey?"

"That I don't know. Speaking of wish, how are you liking your Puella Magi contract? And how is Kyousuke-kun?"

"He's doing fine now that he's happy of playing a violin again. I'm just glad that I can help him, that's more than enough for me to enjoy being a Puella Magi. Besides, hunting Witches and Familiars is fun once you know how to put your life on the line."

"Heh! Don't get too confident about it Sayaka!" A voice came from behind them. Madoka and Sayaka turned around to see Kyoko approaching.

"Just because you're a Puella Magi doesn't mean you can just relax and let your magic fight for you. If you're not careful, you'll end up dead before you even know it!" Kyoko pointed out.

"I know that already! It's not like I'm enjoying this you know." Sayaka remarked.

"Uh… Good morning Kyoko-san!" Madoka bowed as she greeted Kyoko.

"Hmph! Still hanging out with Kyubey without making a wish yet I see. When are you going to make your decision already?"

"I don't know Kyoko-san. It's just that I had another bad dream…"

"If you're worried about Homura, there's no need. Mami already has her under control. You don't have to listen to her if you want. It's your decision."

"…Thanks Kyoko-san. I'll try to make a decision soon."

"Uh-oh! We're going to be late for school! Let's go Madoka-chan!" Sayaka said.

"Hai!" Madoka nodded, and then the two ran across the street to Mitakihara Middle School. Kyoko gave off a sigh before pulling out a snack and taking a bite out of it as she slowly followed them.

* * *

-Mitakihara Middle School-

Madoka and Sayaka arrive at their school. Inside the building, Homura was watching them from the upper floor. Her intense gaze fixated on Madoka and Kyubey.

"This time, I will not fail! I will stop Kyubey from making the contract with Madoka!" Homura thought in her mind.

"I see you're as melancholy as ever Homura-san." A voice came from behind her. Homura turned around to see the yellow-haired Puella Magi Mami enter the classroom.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"You don't have to be sour you know. Just because we're Puella Magi doesn't mean we always have to hate each other. We can always share our Grief Seeds to lessen the conflict between us."

"That's not it. It's about something else."

"You're not thinking of trying to kill Kyubey again are you? I don't know what's going on between you two but he's our contractor so if you attempt to kill him again, I'll make sure to stop you from doing so. He granted our wishes in exchange for being Puella Magi to hunt Witches. Never forget that ok? Without us, the world would be full of death so be grateful."

With a smile, Mami then left the classroom and started heading to her class.

"…Fool! You don't know anything of what that damn Incubator is trying to do. You were meant to die two days ago by that Witch*. I know the real truth of Puella Magi. It's a painful curse!" Homura thought.

Madoka and Sayaka enter their classroom and meet up with their friend Hitomi.

"Good morning Hitomi-chan!" Both Madoka and Sayaka greeted.

"Good morning you two. So are you enjoying your intimate relationship with each other?" Hitomi said.

"Hitomi-chan, we're not enjoying a relationship. There's nothing happening between us." Sayaka remarked.

"Oh, I always feel left out from you two nowadays. What ever happened to the good times when all three of us could spend time together?"

"I'm sorry Hitomi-chan. It's just that we're busy with other stuff at the moment. I promise that we will spend time together like we did when things get settled." Madoka said.

Homura enters the class room, only glaring at Madoka, Sayaka, and mostly Kyubey without saying a word. The two girls were already used to Homura's unpleasant personality but they are still intimidated by her disposition, wondering what goes on in her mind most of the time.

"Sigh… There she goes again. Giving us her usual cold stares every morning." Sayaka remarked.

Madoka went into deep thought. To her, Homura was the strangest Puella Magi she encountered by far. She can't help but get this strange feeling that she met her several times before, as if déjà vu strikes over and over again without an end. Putting that aside, she also wonders why Homura is so bitter towards Puella Magi and why she hates Kyubey so much.

The school bell rings and everyone gets settled into their seats. The class teacher enters the room.

"Alright class! Pay attention because we are going to take a few summaries." The teacher said.

"Hai!" The class responded.

Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, and the rest of the class get set up to take notes. However in the sky above Mitakihara Town, large distortion cracks began appearing, sending a pulse that Homura immediately senses right away.

"Something's not right. I can feel a distortion that is tearing apart Mitakihara's time frame." Homura thought.

* * *

-Unknown Location-

Within an eerie dark dimension where void blackness makes up most of its surroundings, the Witch Walpurgisnacht is contained in a large and powerful magic seal. A silhouette figure floats towards the contained Witch with a somewhat sinister expression in his enshrouded face.

"Ah Walpurgisnacht; the very embodiment of destruction itself is now under my control. My first step in my plan is now complete." The figure said.

"Now it's time for a little game. Walpurgisnacht, you'll be sent on a little dimensional trip to establish a link between Mitakihara and other dimensions."

With a flick of a finger, the mysterious figure opened a void rift and the Witch quickly disappears inside it. The figure than turns around and floats back into the darkness.

"Now all I have to do is watch, and see if it will reach an interesting conclusion."

* * *

-Mitakihara Town-

Inside the school, Homura's, Sayaka's, and Mami's Soul Gems begin to glow intensely with light.

"Damn it! I knew something was off the moment I felt that distortion!" Homura thought.

"I feel it. A powerful Witch is coming." Sayaka thought.

"_Guys! Can you hear me?!_"

All three Puella Magi, including Madoka received the telepathic message.

"_Kyoko-san! Is that you? Where are you?_" Sayaka asked telepathically.

"_I'm outside the school! You better get outside now because there are black cracks filling the skyline! A powerful Witch is about to emerge!_" Kyoko explained.

With the response, the four girls immediately leave their classrooms, leaving their classes puzzled with confusion. As soon as they stepped outside and met with Kyoko, they can see the distortion cracks expand at such a rapid rate.

"Get ready, all of you! The immense magical energy from this Witch is more powerful than the ones we faced so far!" Kyoko warned.

"Hai!" All of the girls except Homura responded. As they transformed into Puella Magi using their Soul Gems, Homura sensed something familiar about this energy.

"Wait a minute… This energy…. No! It can't be…"

To Homura's horror, her speculation was correct. The Witch Walpurgisnacht suddenly appears from the void in the sky. All of the girls were surprised by the Witch's sudden appearance, even Homura herself for different reasons.

"Impossible! The Night of Walpurgis has come too soon!" Homura thought in fear.

"Look at the size of that Witch!" Mami said.

"Can we really kill this thing? That Witch looks very powerful!" Sayaka said, already having second thoughts about their victory.

"Come on you guys! Don't let that Witch scare you! We're Puella Magi and the world is counting on us!" Kyoko shouted in determination, putting motivation into the rest of the girls.

"Kyoko-san's right! We have to try, even if we die in battle!" Mami said.

"Alright, let's go! I'm ready to take this thing down for the sake of everyone and my wish!" Sayaka said.

As the rest of the girls got ready for battle, Madoka holding Kyubey was starting have fear at the possibility of her friends dying against this powerful Witch.

"It's that Witch from my dream."

"_Do you want to make the contract now Madoka?_" Kyubey asked.

"Huh?"

"_Now is your time to do so. If you make a contract with me and become a Magical Girl, you'll change everything about this world. No longer will you have to suffer the burden of having your friends fight for you._"

"I…I really don't know what to do."

Homura makes the first move and charges towards Walpurgisnacht, with the other girls following after her.

"This time, I'll put an end to this! I will save Madoka!"

But before the Puella Magi could get close, as quickly as Walpurgisnacht appeared, she quickly disappeared into the void again. Leaving the other girls in surprise.

"What?!"

"Where did that Witch go?" Sayaka said in confusion.

"Don't tell me that Witch ran away!" Kyoko said angrily.

"No, I don't think so. Witches don't simply run away from Puella Magi if they encounter one." Mami said.

Mitakihara suddenly began to vibrate and the distortion cracks left from the void began to expand. Much to Madoka's surprise, it was exactly similar to her dream in a way that events are being played out. Then there were brief flashing lights and then… silence. The city stopped vibrating but the distortion cracks can still be seen in the sky. All the girls were confused, even Homura, trying to piece together what had just happened.

"This is not supposed to happen in this timeline. Walpurgisnacht should not have appeared earlier than expected and I can still sense the distortions around Mitakihara. Just what in the universe is going on here?" Homura thought.

"Something strange is happening here. This isn't your usual Witch activity we see every day." Kyoko said.

"I know. The behavior of this Witch is odd and I can still sense its presence even though it's gone." Mami said.

"Madoka, you said you seen this Witch before in your dream?" Sayaka asked.

"Hai!" Madoka nodded. "It was the exact same dream as when I saw Homura-chan and Kyubey."

Homura overheard Madoka and approached her.

"Tell me. What did you see in your dream?" Homura asked.

"That Witch disappeared in the same way as she did in my dream. And after that, everything was destroyed by darkness. It's all I could remember."

"So wait! Your dream actually predicted this would happen?" Kyoko said.

"It didn't happen the exact same way as it did now. My dream portrayed Mitakihara completely destroyed by the Witch. Everything was gone."

"The Night of Walpurgis." Homura thought. After realizing this, Homura approached Madoka and put her hand on her shoulder. Her eyes welling up with tears.

"Homura-chan? What's wrong?" Madoka wondered.

"I… It's nothing. It's just that your dream reminded me of something from my past."

"Umm… Hey guys! Do you sense a build-up of magical energy just now? This one isn't dark like a Witch but it's still unusual energy." Sayaka said.

"Hey, you're right. And I'm sensing it building up around us." Mami said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kyoko said.

The girls were completely caught off guard when various magic seals with star-shaped symbols surround all of them and binding them with their light.

"What the…"

"Grrrrrrr! I knew this was going to happen! I can't move at all!" Kyoko said as she struggled.

"_This is rather unusual magic that not even I have sensed before. It's coming from a different plain of existence._" Kyubey said.

"A different plain of existence? What do you mean…"

Before Homura could finish, the seals got brighter and beams of light engulf them and disappeared with a scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

No trace of the girls and Kyubey were left in Mitakihara Town. They had mysteriously vanished out of existence.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well I hope you liked it. Forgive me if my portrayal of some characters were a bit vague. I was introduced to Madoka Magica recently so I don't know a whole lot yet."**

"**As usual, Chapter 1 will begin in the most well-known Nintendo series on Earth. Until next time… ^^"**

"**For those of you reading **_**Boundary of Flames**_**, my server is back up and running so I'll update as soon as I can."**

* * *

**Notes:**

*In the main storyline of Madoka Magica, Mami was supposed to meet her death by the jaws of the Witch Charlotte. However because this story takes place in an alternate timeline, Homura saved Mami from her inevitable fate.


	2. The Land of the Legendary Hero

**Puella Magi Super Smash Magica**

(a Madoka Magica & Super Smash Bros. crossover)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Land of the Legendary Hero ~The Mushroom Kingdom**

-Toad Town-

It was a nice peaceful day at Toad Town; a small town that borders a castle mostly inhabited by mushroom people called Toads. However Toads are not the only inhabitants living here. Many immigrants from different lands can also be seen living here such as Koopas, Mousers, and all sorts of species. The inhabitants are mostly going on with their daily business as usual. Standing outside a rather unusual house with a spinning roof, the wizard Merlon stands by his door deep in thought.

"Hmm… They should be here anytime now." The wizard murmured to himself, expecting a few guests to show up.

"Mail call!" came a voice that interrupted Merlon's train of thought.

"Huh?" The wizard opened his eyes in response to the call. The mail carrier Parakarry flies towards Merlon from the sky above.

"Oh Parakarry, It's you. I wasn't expecting you to come at this moment." Merlon said.

"Yeah, well sorry for the interruption but I have important letters sent to you from your close relative from Starborn Valley. He said he wanted these letters to reach you pronto." Parakarry explained. He then handed the letters to Merlon.

"Ah Merle. I haven't heard from him in a long time since the Star Rod incident. I'll check these letters as soon as I can but I have my hands full with other errands as of now. Thank you!"

"I see. Are you expecting guests or something?" Parakarry asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I have used my magic to bring them here but it appears that my magic has been delayed. Perhaps I underestimated the distance between here and their homeworld."

"Ah I see. Well I hope everything goes well for you because I have to get back to my job. I can't keep my clients waiting."

Parakarry flies into the distance as Merlon took his letters and stashed them back in his house.

"I hope that you will arrive soon. I sense grave danger threatening our worlds." Merlon said to himself.

* * *

Next door to Merlon's house in Rowf and Rhuff's Badge Shop:

"Hey Rhuff! Mind if you check the stockpile and grab more badges for me please? I need to check their price variety so I can put the best sellers on sale." The shop owner Rowf asked to his son.

"Sure thing dad!" Rhuff said, heading over to the stockpile of badges behind the stand. As Rhuff was rummaging through badges, a shadow loomed over him and he looked up at the sky to see five… no six figures falling towards him.

"Whaaaa!" Rhuff panicked as he quickly moved out of the way and the figures fell directly onto Rowf's shop, destroying half of his stand.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Rowf said at the sight of half his shop obliterated. "Ah! No! My shop!"

"Dad! I see someone moving in our stockpile!" Rhuff pointed out. As the dust cleared, Rowf saw five human girls and a white cat-like creature piled up on each other. The order from top to bottom was the pink-haired girl with the white creature at the top, the blue-haired girl, the yellow-haired girl, the black-haired girl, and sitting at the bottom is the red-haired girl.

The sudden event caught the town's attention and a lot of toads were gathering at the shop, wondering what is going on. The girls, staggering in pain from their fall, try to get up to look at their surroundings.

"Ouch! That was some fall… Luckily we're Puella Magi." The blue-haired girl said.

"Sayaka-chan, are you ok?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Madoka-chan. What about you Mami-san, Kyoko-san, and Homura-san? Are you three ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine if all of you would just get off of me!" The red-haired girl Kyoko said.

"Whoops! Sorry about that." The yellow-haired girl Mami said. The rest of the girls crawled out of the pile and got off of Kyoko.

"There! Much better!" Kyoko commented.

The black-haired girl Homura looked around her surroundings.

"Where are we?" Homura said in confusion. The rest of the girls could not believe the sight of the Toads around them.

"What the… Mushroom people?!" Sayaka said with a surprised look on her face.

Kyoko pulled out her spear. "This has to be a Witch Barrier! They may be Familiars!"

"Put down your weapon Kyoko-san. Our Soul Gems are not glowing so they can't possibly be Familiars." Mami said to Kyoko.

"Who are these people? They fell straight from the sky!" The Toads wondered as they looked at the girls with curiosity.

"Maybe they're loyal subjects to Bowser!" Another Toad panicked.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing destroying my shop?! I run a tight business around here and I won't tolerate thieves!" Rowf said to the girls.

"No wait, this is a misunderstanding. We didn't mean to destroy your shop. It was an accident." Homura said to Rowf.

"I don't care! The point is you and your pet destroyed my shop and now you're going to have to pay for the damages!"

"Wait! You can see Kyubey? How is that possible? Only girls like us can see him." Sayaka said.

"What are you talking about? That cat of yours is visible to the public eye. Another thing I will not tolerate is pets around my shop!" Rowf said.

"I can see that cat too!" A Toad shouted.

"And me too!" Another Toad shouted.

"_How very strange. I would have never expected the entire public of a strange race to see me or even notice me._" Kyubey said.

"Which raises even more questions. What in the world is happening? I really don't understand." Sayaka said.

"Maybe it has something to do with that Witch we encountered earlier." Mami speculated.

"You mean the Witch from my dream?" Madoka wondered.

"Walpurgisnacht…" Homura thought.

"Excuse me, but I would like to know what is going here. Did something happen?" came a voice from behind the crowd of Toads. The girls and the crowd turned around to see a blonde woman wearing a pink dress and a gold crown. She appeared royalty and beside her was an elderly Toad with a mushroom-capped cane.

"Princess Peach!" The crowd of Toads all shouted and bowed.

"Wait! She's a princess?" Kyoko said surprised.

"Oh no. We may have illegally intruded onto royal territory." Mami said nervously.

The princess walks through the crowd to Rowf's shop to see what's going on.

"Good timing Princess!" Rowf said. "These girls and their pet fell from the sky and destroyed half of my shop."

"Fell from the sky?" Peach said.

"That's right. Me and my son witnessed the entire thing happen." Rowf said.

The girls, including Homura, were starting to get nervous of what the princess might do to them so they bowed in hopes of convincing her.

"W…we're sorry if we intruded on your land without permission." Madoka apologized.

"Yeah. It was an accident." Sayaka crossed her fingers.

"There's no need to apologize girls. I can already tell what you did wasn't intentional." The Princess smiled. The girls let out a sigh of relief.

"But Princess… Are you sure it is ok to trust these girls?" Toadsworth said.

"I'm sure of it. They don't appear to be a threat to the Mushroom Kingdom. As you can see, they're just simply confused of what had happened to them." Peach explained.

Peach then approached Rowf. "Can you at least forgive them for what they done to your shop? I'll promise to send the damage payment for you to rebuild." She said with a smile.

"Ah very well! Seeing as how they're innocent, then I have no problems." Rowf said.

"Very good! Alright girls, follow me to my castle. I'm sure you will like it here in the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said.

"Hai!" All the girls except Homura nodded. The girls and Kyubey follow Peach and Toadsworth to her castle. As they pass the main gate, Merlon exits his house and takes a glimpse of the newcomers.

"Oh ho. So the girls from Mitakihara have arrived at last."

* * *

-Peach's Castle-

Peach and Toadsworth direct the Puella Magi through the front courtyard of her castle. The girls took a minute to look at their surroundings in awe before continuing to follow the two across bridge and through the main front door. Inside, the main lobby of the castle was enormous with several paintings covering the walls around them. The girls were speechless at their surroundings.

"Welcome to my castle. I hope that you will enjoy our company here for the time being. We have plenty of amenities so please feel free to make yourself at home." Peach said with a smile.

"Wow! It's so spacious. This place is even well-decorated." Mami commented.

"It almost looks like one of those castles I seen in fairy tale stories." Madoka said.

"Although I feel this castle is lacking in technology. Maybe it's the fact that Mitakihara is far more advanced than this little town." Kyoko said.

"Not to mention Homura-chan has technology far beyond Mitakihara at her residence. I feel as if we had taken a step back in time. This town has a "past" vibe to it." Sayaka said.

"Oh, our kingdom has technology as well but it's mostly handled by Professor Elvin Gadd. He's our top inventor who has created all sorts of inventions that benefit our kingdom. He even built a time machine once." Peach explained.

"A time machine?! No way!" The girls except Homura said in disbelief.

"I think there's more to this kingdom than meets the eye." Mami said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Would you be so kind as to introduce yourselves please?" Peach asked.

"Sure thing! My name is Miki Sayaka. It's so nice to meet someone of royalty like you. It's like a rare opportunity of a lifetime." Sayaka bowed.

"My pleasure Sayaka. We hardly get visitors of your kind nowadays so it's nice to meet all of you." Peach said.

"My name is Kaname Madoka. I'm sorry if me and my friends caused you trouble earlier, it was an accident." Madoka bowed.

"It's ok about that Madoka. You don't really need to apologize." Peach smiled.

"Sakura Kyoko, at your service!" Kyoko bowed.

"My name is Tomoe Mami." Mami bowed. "And this creature here is our Familiar Kyubey."

"_It's nice to meet you Princess._" Kyubey greeted with a cheerful tone.

"Oh how cute! I have never seen any creatures like this one before." Peach blushed at the sight of Kyubey.

"Feel free to keep him company if you want. He likes being around girls so he won't mind." Mami said, receiving a quick stare from Homura before turning her attention back at Peach.

"Ok." Peach nodded, and then she turned her attention to the last of the group.

"And who might this young lady be?"

"My name is Akemi Homura." Homura bowed. "I'm sorry if this is so sudden but we would like to know what is happening. You see, our arrival in this land was unexpected."

"I see. Well the Toads witnessed all of you falling from the sky. Do you remember anything happen to you then?" Peach said.

"Oh yeah. We encountered this powerful Witch but after that, we were surrounded by magical seals. And the next thing we knew, we were piled up on each other at that guy's shop." Sayaka answered.

"A Witch?" Peach wondered in curiosity.

"_They are creatures that feed on grief and despair from all living beings. It is important for Puella Magi to counter the Witches and spread hope through wishes._" Kyubey explained.

"I see. So that makes all of you…"

"That's right. We're Puella Magi, and hunting Witches is our job to ensure that they do not spread harm across the world. Although not all of us are Puella Magi, Madoka-san here hasn't decided on her wish yet." Mami explained.

"Unfortunately, that is only half of the truth." Homura said, causing the other girls to look at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoko questioned.

"I…It's nothing. Forget that I said that."

Mami pulled out her Soul Gem and showed it to Peach.

"This glowing object you see here is our Soul Gem. It is the source of all our magic power and also serves as a Witch detector." Mami explained.

"Oh wow, how pretty. I haven't seen any magic gems since the Crystal Stars." Peach said.

"You don't have to worry about Witches Princess. Our Soul Gems don't sense any Witches around this area so you're safe." Mami said.

"That's good to hear." Peach said with a smile.

"Anyway, back on topic. We have no idea how we ended up in this strange land. You said this is the Mushroom Kingdom. What type of nation is that?" Kyoko said.

"You never heard of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Peach said surprised.

"Hai! You see we came from a large city district known as Mitakihara. We're unfamiliar with this kingdom." Sayaka said.

"Young ladies, I will have you know that the Mushroom Kingdom is a peaceful land where we Toads live in harmony. It is also the home of the legendary Master Mario and his younger brother Master Luigi. Without them, Bowser and the Koopa Troop would have succeeded in spreading chaos all over the kingdom." Toadsworth explained.

"So it's not always peaceful here?" Madoka wondered.

Peach nodded. "You see, our kingdom is often attacked by the fearsome king of Koopas known as Bowser. He has tried many times to kidnap me and take over the kingdom but luckily we have two legendary heroes who put a stop to evil plans. Their names are Mario and Luigi. They live not far from here and they occasionally visit the castle some time."

"Oh wow, just like in the fairy tales! I hope we can have the chance to meet them sometime. I wonder what they are like?" Sayaka said.

"Well if it's like a fairy tale, I'm guessing they have to be knights. Uggghh… Now I'm hungry." Kyoko said.

"Well I guess this sums up our introduction. You girls are free to look around the castle if you want. There are plenty of rooms to explore." Peach said with a smile.

"I want to go see the garden first. The plants here look really beautiful." Madoka said.

"The garden is out back the castle. Please enjoy your visit Madoka." Peach said as she pointed the direction to the garden.

"Wait up Madoka-chan! I want to see the garden too." Sayaka said as she followed Madoka to the garden.

"Well I guess I can enjoy a little break and have some tea for a while." Mami said.

"Which way to the kitchen? I'm starving." Kyoko said.

"If you go across the hall over there, you will find the kitchen. Our best chefs have a wide variety of dishes you can try." Peach directed.

The rest of the girls except Homura left the lobby to explore the castle. With curiosity, Kyubey approached Peach and examined her with his red eyes.

"_How long were you kidnapped by this being you call Bowser?_" Kyubey asked.

"Way too many to count I'm afraid. In fact, I'm kind of used to it by now because it has always been a reoccurring trend. As long as Mario is around, I'm not too worried." Peach answered.

"_Do you have a wish, or perhaps a desire to end the kidnappings and the chaos?_"

"Well I do sometimes wish that Bowser would stop being so tenacious about his goals. It would be nice to not get kidnapped again so that the kingdom would be at peace."

"_Well then, how about you form a contract with me?_"

Homura overheard Kyubey and turned to approach the Incubator.

"A contract? What do you mean?" Peach wondered.

"_If you form a contract with me, I can grant your wish in exchange…_"

"Kyubey! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Homura shouted, pointing a pistol at the Incubator's head. Peach and Toadsworth were confused.

Kyubey only stared at Homura for a brief moment before turning and walking away silently. Homura put away her pistol and approached Peach with a serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry if I was a little unsanitary in front of you Princess but let me give you a warning about Kyubey. No matter what he offers to you, do not accept it." Homura said.

"But how come? He looks innocent enough to me." Peach said.

"I won't explain the details just yet but whatever you do, do not accept his contracts. If you make a wish, he'll seal your fate forever. Please trust me on this Princess."

"Very well, I trust you. It seems you know more about Kyubey than the rest of the girls."

Homura went into deep thought, thinking about the other girls and their inevitable fate.

"That's because they don't know the real truth behind Kyubey. I have seen all of it through experience." Homura said, lifting her left arm to show Peach her time shield. Peach could see the clockwork gear patterns at the center, indicating in her mind that Homura is a time traveller.

"I see. I'll keep that in mind the next time I see him." Peach nodded.

"As long as you don't accept the contract, you are safe. Now please keep this a secret between us. I don't want the other girls to find out."

"Ok!" Peach nodded. "I'm very faithful of keeping secrets."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find out what's going on here and why we ended up in this strange kingdom of mushrooms."

"Please take care, Homura." Peach said as Homura left to take a look around the castle.

"These girls are perhaps one of the strangest guests we had by far." Toadsworth commented.

* * *

-Mario's house-

Not far from Peach's Castle in a small field lies a house labeled with the name "Mario" above the front door. Inside, the Mario Bros. are doing their usual daily errands while relaxing from their previous quest to save Peach from the Koopa King Bowser. As the Bros are relaxing, the mail carrier Parakarry approaches the house and proceeds to put a letter in the mail box.

"Mail call!"

Luigi hears the call and steps outside to check the mail box just as Parakarry leaves. Luigi pulls the letter out and heads back inside the house.

"Hey Bro! There's a letter here addressed to you." Luigi said.

"Really? Is it-a from the Princess?"* Mario wondered.

"Nope! It's from someone named Goombella. I'm pretty sure you know this person very well."

Luigi hands the letter to Mario. He opens the letter from the envelope and starts reading it.

"_Dear Mario, I was originally going to send an email to you but my mailbox 3DS crashed so I had to send this letter the old fashion way._

_So how are you doing? It has been a very long time we have seen each other since our adventure to uncover the hidden treasure beneath Rogueport. I thought that I should come to Toad Town to visit you again as well as see the sights of the beautiful Mushroom Kingdom. Oh, I can't wait to arrive!_

_Anyway, I'll be arriving here very soon so please meet me at Peach's Castle. I would also like to see the Princess as well._

_~Yours truly, Goombella._"

"Oh Goombella, I haven't heard from her in a long time." Mario said.

"So what should we do Bro? Should we head over to the castle to meet your friend from overseas?"

"Yeah!" Mario nodded. "Let's-a go!"

With a leap, the bros exit their house and jump into the pipe leading to Toad Town (complete with the nostalgic pipe sound effect). As the bros exit the pipe into the town and start walking towards the main castle gate, they come across Rowf's Badge Shop and noticed that half of the stand was obliterated. The bros decided to check it out.

"Huh? What the heck happened to your shop Rowf?" Luigi asked.

"The most irritating day to have ever happened to my business. A couple of girls and their pet fell from the sky and destroyed half of my stand." Rowf explained.

"A couple of girls fell from the sky?" Mario wondered as he looked up in the sky to figure out what happened.

"Yeah. The Princess took them over to her castle for a misunderstanding. Now I'm left with having to repair the damages myself." Rowf said.

"Well what do you think Bro? It looks like the Princess brought over some unexpected guests to the castle. We're going to meet your friend their anyways so let's go check it out." Luigi said.

"Yes! I would-a like to see these guests for myself." Mario nodded. The bros then proceeded through the main gate.

* * *

-Peach's Castle-

Mami is enjoying her relaxing time, sipping some tea with Peach and the Toads.

"Ahh… This is perhaps the best tea I had in a while." Mami complimented.

"I'm glad you liked it. Our tea is brewed from the finest ingredients from all over the kingdom." Peach explained.

"Do you mind if I can learn the recipe to this? I would like to make some of this tea when we get back to Mitakihara."

"Sure thing Mami. We have a recipe book that contains all sorts of tea recipes. You can borrow it as long as you like."

* * *

In the dining room, Kyoko chomps away at all the dishes offered by the Toad chefs.

"Mmm! This is delicious! Bring more!"

"This girl can sure eat anything!" A Toad chef said.

"At this rate, she'll eat almost everything in the castle." Another chef said in concern.

* * *

In the garden:

"Wow! This garden is very beautiful. I wish Otosan was here to see this." Madoka said.

"These strange mushroom people sure are creative. I have never seen a garden as artistic as this in Mitakihara." Sayaka said.

"You know, if Kyousuke-kun were here, he'd play a nice tune to suit the nature of this garden. Don't you think Sayaka-chan?"

"Oh, that would be great…" Sayaka said, thinking about Kyousuke's violin recitals.

As the girls passed by a star statue, a Boo popped out of nowhere.

"BLEHYAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Madoka and Sayaka screamed, startled by the Boo.

"Hahahahaha! It's always so nice to scare guests." The Boo said before disappearing into thin air.

"Be careful girls! There are still Boos inhabiting the garden from Big Boo's Haunt." A Toad gardener warned.

'H…Hai… " Madoka nodded.

"T…Thanks for the warning…" Sayaka said, still shaking.

* * *

In the library, Homura reads through each of the books regarding the history of the Mushroom Kingdom and its aspects.

"Kyubey was right when he said the magic that sent us here was from a different plain of existence. I can sense the same magical energy originating from this kingdom, meaning that we have been transported into another dimension." Homura said to herself.

Homura continued to read the book, containing a lot of details of Power Stars, the Star Rod, and various star magic.

"But the question is: Who sent us here and does it have something to do with Walpurgisnacht's early appearance in the timeline?" Homura wondered.

Homura closes the book and decides to take some of them with her for more examination. Homura approaches the librarians and hides behind the bookshelf out of sight, lifting her time shield.

"Please forgive me Princess…" Homura said, activating her time shield. Time froze around the castle allowing Homura to sneak pass the librarians without detection. When Homura stepped out, she resumed time around the castle.

"Oh ho! Your time manipulation skills are very impressive young lady." A voice came across the hallway, startling Homura. She looked to see the wizard Merlon with two Toads guiding him.

"H…How did you know I have control over time? Who are you?" Homura questioned.

"Please do not fret miss. I am Merlon; a residential wizard living in Toad Town. I have come here to meet with the Puella Magi of Mitakihara."

Homura was surprised to see Merlon know about them.

"How exactly did you know that we're Puella Magi?"

"That's Merlon for yeah. He's very wise and practically knows everything about the Mushroom Kingdom." One of the Toad guides said.

"If you have the time miss, I would like to meet with you girls over at my house. We have a very important discussion regarding your problem and our worlds." Merlon said.

Homura hesitated before answering with a nod. "Alright, I trust you. I'll let the others know."

"Please forgive me if I hadn't introduced myself properly. I was originally going to meet you girls earlier but the ruckus over at Rowf's shop caused quite an earful. I'll see you over at my house. It has a spinning roof so you can't miss it." Merlon said, and the continued to walk across the hallway with the Toads.

"I'm guessing he knows about what's happening. I better meet with him if I'm going to learn more about Walpurgisnacht and why we ended up in this dimension." Homura thought.

* * *

Over at the front lobby, the Mario Bros enter the front door into the room. They noticed Kyubey sitting on the floor and starring at them with his red eyes.

"Huh? Who is this cat?" Luigi wondered.

"This must-a be the pet Rowf mentioned with the guests." Mario said.

The Incubator tilted his head. "_Greetings you two. I'm guessing you can see me as well._"

"Whoa! It talks!" Luigi said surprised.

"_My name is Kyubey. You must be the heroes the Princess was talking about._"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note: "I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of the Super Mario arc. The Toad Town setting I chose was in fact from Paper Mario but the characters present are not paper models like that of the game."**

"**Oh Sticker Star, Y U NO epic like the other Paper Mario games. See you next time! ^^"**

* * *

**Notes:**

*Mario has been portrayed as a silent hero who speaks very few lines so it's difficult to create a proper speech pattern for him. Most fans know that he speaks in an Italian accent so forgive me if my attempt was sloppy.


	3. A Hero's Welcome

**Puella Magi Super Smash Magica**

(a Madoka Magica & Super Smash Bros. crossover)

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Hero's Welcome ~Kyoko Duals Mario**

-Toad Town Port-

It was bustling over at the port. Several ships and boats were exporting goods from all over the mushroom world into the kingdom. The port was also filled with tourists and immigrants from many distant lands overseas. Among them, a rather unusual paddleboat with a wind-up key for a propeller parks over at the docks. Goombella; a young female Goomba with blond hair and wearing an archeologist hardhat steps out of the boat to take a good view of her surroundings.

"Well here we are miss! Welcome to Toad Town – The crown of the Mushroom Kingdom." A Toad sailor said.

"Well it's definitely nicer-looking than Rogueport that's for sure, and it looks like bandits and hoodlums are a rarity here. Maybe I can convince Professor Frankly to change our research center to here instead." Goombella said.

"Keep in mind miss that this kingdom has been a target to several attacks by the Koopa Troop. If such an event happens again, please be careful." The Sailor said before going back inside his boat. The boat then backed up and left the port.

"Tch! Like Bowser and his minions are any threat. I have fought them alongside Mario so I see no reason to worry." Goombella said to herself.

Goombella then started to head over to Peach's Castle.

"I can't wait to see Mario and Peach again after all these years!"

* * *

-Peach's Castle-

The Mario Bros encountered Kyubey sitting on the lobby floor.

"_My name is Kyubey. You must be the heroes the Princess was talking about._"

"Well I can't complain about that I guess. We're well known across the whole world, although my Bro gets all the credit since he is more braver than I am." Luigi said, looking a bit down on himself.

"So you already met the Princess?" Mario asked.

"_Of course! The Princess has told us about your heroic deeds to save her from this being you call Bowser. Now I must ask you, have you grown tired of this reoccurring quest to save her over and over from the endless trend of kidnappings?_"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Luigi wondered.

"Well we-a do wish that-a Bowser would learn his lesson already, but that is unlikely to happen. Why did you asked?" Mario said.

"_Your Princess has potential to become a Puella Magi. I can sense hidden magic within the Princess that peaks that of most magic that already exists in this land._"

Both of the Bros were confused, having no slight idea of what the Incubator was talking about.

"_This is probably beyond your understanding but you will find out soon enough when the Princess makes a contract with me._"

"A contract?" Both Bros wondered.

"I really don't get what this cat is talking about. Is it bribing us?" Luigi said.

Mami and Peach enter the room to see the Bros with Kyubey.

"Hmm? I wonder who they are?" Mami said curiously.

"Oh my, it's the Mario Bros. Looks like you will be able to meet them after all." Peach said with a smile.

"You mean these two men in red and green are your heroes? Interesting…" Mami said.

The Bros see Peach and Mami.

"Hi Princess!" Both the Bros waved, wondering who the yellow-haired girl is beside her.

"Hello you two." The Princess smiled. "Looks like you have come to visit at the right time because I have a few guests I would like to introduce you to."

"We-a heard everything over at-a Rowf's shop. These guests didn't do anything to harm you, did they?" Mario said concerned.

"Oh Star Havens, no! These girls arrived here by accident. They didn't mean to cause trouble in the town." Peach explained.

"My name is Tomoe Mami. I see you already met our Familiar Kyubey."

"That cat kinda creped us out a bit. He was saying some gibberish about contracts and Puel…lella… Puellellella Magic, whatever that is." Luigi said.

"I'm sorry if he did. Kyubey can be a bit ominous but you'll get used to him after a while." Mami said.

Kyoko enters the room.

"Ahhhhh… Best meal I had in ages! These chefs know there stuff!" Kyoko complemented. She then turns her attention to the Bros.

"Hmm? Who are they?" Kyoko wondered.

"Kyoko, let me introduce you to the Mario Bros. They are the heroes who save me and this kingdom from Bowser." Peach said.

"Really?" Kyoko said, curiously examining the Bros. "I was expecting some knights. They look like just ordinary plumbers to me."

"Plumbing is a side job we-a take when Bowser is not causing trouble." Mario said.

"I'm still not convinced." Kyoko commented.

The other girls enter the room and see the Bros.

"Huh? These are funny-dressing men, like something out of a video game or something." Sayaka said.

"Could they be the heroes the Princess was talking about?" Madoka wondered.

"Nah! They couldn't be. I bet the real heroes are super powerful handsome-looking guys who risk their lives for the sake of the Princess and her kingdom. There's no way these plumbers could be heroes." Sayaka said.

"My thoughts exactly!" Kyoko followed.

"My, looks like we are already having doubts about our heroes. Mario, Luigi, would you kindly show these girls your abilities that make you famous?" Peach said.

Mario nodded. "Yeah! Let's-a show them a montage!"

"T…There won't be any Boos in this montage will they?" Luigi stuttered.

"Rest assured Luigi, there will be no Boos. I know how much you don't like being scared by them." Peach smiled.

"Ok guys! Its montage time so COME ON OUT!" The Toads shouted. Various Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Brothers, Lakitus, and Spinies come storming out of the doors. All of a sudden, the room changed to simulate a traditional Mario setting with blocks and coins everywhere. The girls except Homura where surprised by this change.

"Let's-a-go!" Mario shouted at the top of his lungs.

***Music – Overworld (Super Mario 3D Land)***

The Bros start hopping up on the blocks and collecting the coins (if they were actually real), and then made another leap to stomp on the Goombas approaching their direction. As more Goombas came, Luigi jumped very high into the air and bounced on each of their heads in a chain leap. Mario followed pursuit and chucked red fireballs at the remaining Goombas, searing them. The girls were surprised at their jumping abilities.

"Wow! They can actually jump very high!" Sayaka said amazed.

"They can even throw fireballs. How very impressive." Mami said with a smile.

"And I thought plumbers specialize in water. How does that make sense?" Madoka wondered.

The girls continue to watch as Mario stomped on a Koopa and kicked its shell at the other Goombas, knocking them aside like they were bowling pins. The shell ricochet across the room taking out the remaining Goombas until it came at Kyoko's direction. Kyoko pulled out her spear and deflected the shell away without even flinching. She continued to observe the bros abilities.

"Heh! Is that all they got?" Kyoko smirked.

The Bros were then surrounded by a gang of Hammer Bros with two Lakitus hovering above them. The Hammer Bros and Lakitus started raining down hammers and Spinnies onto the Bros. They quickly dodged the oncoming attacks as Luigi prepared his powerful spring jump. Luigi sprang into the air and delivered a powerful stomp onto the Lakitu which causes it to lose its cloud and fall onto the ground. Mario grabbed a Tanooki Leaf and transformed into a racoon, using his tail to swap the Spinnies and deflect the hammers flung by the Hammer Bros. As Luigi took out the next Lakitu, the two got together and chucked red and green fireballs at the Hammer Bros, taking them out with one shot. The Bros wrap up their montage by jumping onto a flagpole and sliding down it before striking one final pose.

"That's it tonight!"* Mario said while cheering his victory.

***Music Ends***

The room then suddenly turned back to normal. The defeated enemies turned out to be Star kids in disguise as they poof back into their original forms and then went back into the room they came from. Madoka, Sayaka, and Mami were impressed by the montage the Bros showcased to them.

"That was very impressive! You two are jumping masters!" Sayaka said.

"I can see why you two are definitely heroes of this kingdom. I'm sorry for doubting you." Madoka bowed.

"It is-a ok. Not-a many travellers know that-a we specialize in many different jobs because we are plumbers." Mario said.

"Well you know what they say: never judge a book by its cover. You two definitely fit the description of the sentence." Mami smiled.

"Now you see why Mario and Luigi are very well respected in this kingdom. With their abilities, rest assured that any threat to the kingdom will stand no chance against them." Peach said.

However, Kyoko was still not pleased by the Bros montage. She stepped over to the Bros with a smirk on her face.

"I gotta hand it to you plumbers. You two look like you can handle anything alright. You may have an edge against the Koopa King and his henchmen with your jumping, fireballs, and transformations, but tell me this…"

Kyoko pulled out her spear.

"Can you win against a Puella Magi?"

The Bros and the Princess were surprised by this. The other girls were even shocked to see their comrade turn her blade at the red plumber standing before her.

"Kyoko-san! Don't tell me you're being serious about this?" Sayaka said.

"I am. I want to see how this plumber fairs against someone with magic potential and experience. Chances are, he won't last very long." Kyoko smirked.

"But Kyoko-san, I think you are going a bit overboard. I don't think the Princess will like it." Madoka said.

"Oh, I usually don't mind duals. I think it's ok." Peach said.

"What?!" Madoka and Sayaka surprised.

"The Princess is very strange, letting her savior dual against a Puella Magi not knowing what she is fully capable of." Homura thought to herself.

"Just trust me on this girls. Mario, will you kindly accept Kyoko's challenge?" Peach smiled.

Mario nodded. "Yes! I-a gladly accept."

Mario then stepped forward to confront Kyoko. He prepped his battle stance with his fists clenched, ready to take on the red-head Puella Magi.

"Be careful out there Bro." Luigi said concerned.

"This will-a be a piece of cake." Mario said.

"Heh! So you're going to fight me without a weapon? So be it then. En Guarde!"

***Music – Venari Strigas (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)***

With a scream, Kyoko charged at Mario with energy gathering in her spear. She thrusts at the red plumber but Mario was quick with reactions and jumped high in the air, chucking red fireballs at Kyoko. She blocks and deflects the fireballs away but then Mario brings his fist down onto the Puella Magi. Kyoko blocks the attack and backsteps away, and then charges again with several swings with her spear.

Mario quickly dodges like a pro and then counterattacks with another punch. Kyoko blocks the punch but then Mario does a leg spin to sweep Kyoko off her feet. Mario then grabs Kyoko by her feet and then performs a spin throw that he used on Bowser once. Kyoko was tossed into the wall by the momentum of Mario's spin.

"Gaagh! You're pretty tough plumber. I never thought you would be this skilled in melee combat. I thought jumping was your only specialty." Kyoko said as she recovered from the throw.

Of course, Mario didn't say a word. He only taunted by taking off his hat and performed his victory pose. Kyoko was not amused and got up with another smirk on her face.

"This dual has only started! Don't get too cocky Mr. Red!" Kyoko shouted.

Both Mario and Kyoko charged at each other. As Mario was ready to deliver another punch, suddenly Kyoko's spear split itself into multiple sections held together by chains, now acting like a whip. Mario was caught off-guard by the sudden transformation and the whip spear wrapped around him, now caught and unable to move. Kyoko only smirked as she swung her spear with the trapped plumber down to the ground, smashing him onto the floor.

"Oh no! Brother!" Luigi shouted in concern.

"I knew Kyoko was going to pull off that technique. The renowned plumber has no chance of beating her, but why is the Princess not concerned?" Homura thought.

"Alright! Score one for Kyoko-san!" Sayaka cheered.

"Princess! You should do something before Mario gets hurt! Kyoko-san gets too rough during a battle." Madoka said concerned.

"Please don't worry Madoka. Just trust me, Mario will be fine. Watch!" Peach said with a smile. Madoka turned her attention back at the battle.

Kyoko's spear returned to its original form, now looking at the seemingly knocked-out plumber in amusement as she approached him.

"Have you given up yet? You have no chance of beating a Puella Magi." Kyoko taunted.

However, without warning and no sense of twitching, the Princess smiled as Mario quickly got up on his feet and delivered an uppercut punch on Kyoko who had no idea what was coming next. The red-head Puella Magi was knocked back by the punch but before she could react, Mario chained his attacks with a spin jump and followed by a palm strike with red fire emanating from his hand; the Firebrand.* Kyoko was knocked again into the wall, staggering to get up. The other girls were surprised by Mario's strength.

"No way!" Sayaka said in shock.

"It looks like our plumber friend is also very skilled in combat." Mami said.

"Grrrr, dammit! He's very sly, I'll give him that." Kyoko said.

"Ok Kyoko-san, I think you should stop before you end up exhausting your Soul Gem." Sayaka said.

"Mind your own business Sayaka! I won't lose to this "so-called" hero of the kingdom!" Kyoko remarked.

"So, she's willing to go far as to seal her fate just to defeat a plumber." Homura thought. "Not a very wise decision. If I have to, I'll…"

"Now to finish this!" Kyoko shouted. She charged at Mario again who was prepared for her next move. More magical energy was gathering in her spear. As she thrusts it at the plumber, the spear unleashed a red energy wave.* Mario tried to block it but the recoil of the wave was enough to push him back against the wall. Kyoko only smirked as she continued her attack chain by once again splitting her spear into sections. Kyoko spun around with the whip spear creating a red energy cyclone as she spun towards the dazed plumber. Mario quickly jumped out of the way but Kyoko was quick with a counterattack and performed a backflip spin. The whip spear wrapped around Mario's wrist and Kyoko pulled him closer to deliver a finishing blow. However Mario was very clever. He decided to use this situation to his advantage and delivered a stomp onto Kyoko's face, staggering the Puella Magi. Mario was not done yet. He decided to use the whip spear against Kyoko and instead tugged on the spear to pull the Puella Magi towards his direction.

"Hey! Let go!" Kyoko shouted.

Mario spun around with the whip spear and Kyoko until he decided to let go, tossing the Puella Magi high into the ceiling. The whip spear stuck itself to wall by its blade and changed back into its original form. Now disarmed, Kyoko was left with nothing but her bare hands. She landed back onto the ground to find the spear is now out-of-reach.

"Uh oh! This is not looking good for Kyoko-san." Sayaka said.

"_A Puella Magi's weapon is a very important tool to amplify magic. Without it, Kyoko is now limited to strength and very fell magic attacks._" Kyubey said as he observed the situation.

"Damn it! I can't believe he used my spear against me like that. I guess I have no choice but to rely on my strength alone." Kyoko said.

Determined not to give up, Kyoko rushed at Mario to deliver a punch. Mario retaliated and countered Kyoko with his own punch. Now the two are engaged in a fist brawl, delivering, blocking, and countering each blow to each other. However Kyoko was showing signs of exhaustion. She knew that without her spear to amplify her strength and magic, she would not last long in this one-on-one fist fight. Even though Kyoko noticed her Soul Gem was starting to darken and knew that the odds were against her, she still pressed on, regardless that Mario still has stamina left.

"I will not lose. Not to this plumber." Kyoko thought.

Kyoko was eventually physically exhausted and unable to keep up with Mario's movements. Mario delivered another punch at Kyoko but she managed to block the attack and counterattacked with a kick to Mario's stomach. But Mario wasn't fazed that easily. He quickly got up to his feet and so, he rushed at the Puella Magi and delivered a blow to Kyoko's stomach which causes her to stagger and back away.

"Gaaagh!" Kyoko screamed. Mario then leaped into the air and finished Kyoko with a powerful stomp on her head, knocking her to the floor. Unable to move, the red-head Puella Magi was officially down for the count and Mario emerged victorious.

***Music – Mario Series Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)***

"Damn it! I spent a long time hunting Witches and improving my skills, yet I lost to a plumber. I never felt so humiliated." Kyoko groaned.

"You did it Bro! Good job!" Luigi cheered his brother.

"I can't believe it. Kyoko-san actually lost." Sayaka said in disbelief.

"I never thought Mario would be very strong." Madoka said.

"You see, there was nothing to worry about. Mario's experience from the Smash Tournament was the reason that he emerged victorious." Peach said.

"The Smash Tournament? What do you mean by that? What is the Smash Tournament?" Sayaka asked.

"You never heard of the Smash Tournament before? It is a great legendary tournament where the most renowned legends compete against each other." Peach explained.

"Unfortunately we don't have or even heard of that sort of thing in Mitakihara. The tournament does sound interesting though." Mami said.

"So are you saying I lost because that plumber was a legendary participant of that tournament?!" Kyoko said in disbelief.

"Oh Star Havens, no. Mario was just simply more experienced because of the tournament." Peach explained.

"Now I'm humiliated. I swear I will beat that plumber next time." Kyoko thought.

"Kyoko-san, your Soul Gem is dark." Madoka said concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I still have a spare Grief Seed from my previous Witch encounter." Kyoko said.

"Grief Seed?" Peach wondered.

"You see, whenever we Puella Magi use magic in battle, we end up exhausting our magic reserve and as a result, our Soul Gems get dark. To purify our Soul Gems, we need to cleanse them with Grief Seeds to restore our magic to full potential." Mami explained.

"_Grief Seeds are obtained by defeating Witches because they serve as Witch eggs. The one Kyoko has is dormant so it will not respawn into a Witch._" Kyubey explained the rest.

"I see. I thought you girls use star magic like the rest of us. I never thought your magic is different." Peach said.

Peach watched as Kyoko pulled out a black jewel with a scepter on the top, a spike on the bottom, and an intricate pattern that covers the main sphere. The Grief Seed absorbed the blackness from her Soul Gem, restoring it to its original red color.

"So that's a Grief Seed. It looks gloomy compared to a Soul Gem." Peach said.

"Well they are Witch eggs after all. That's why we take full care of Grief Seeds to make sure that they don't respawn." Mami said.

"I see. Well I'm glad that you girls keep the world safe from these Witches. I only have Bowser and the Koopa Troop to deal with so as long as Mario and Luigi are here, I have nothing to worry." Peach said with a smile.

"When the time comes, I'll tell the Princess the real truth of Puella Magi. I will make sure that Kyubey doesn't succeed in making a contract with her and Madoka." Homura thought.

The main doors of the castle opened which caught everyone's attention. Stepping inside the castle was a very familiar face to Mario.

"Goombella! Long-time no see!" Mario said as he was happy to see an old friend from one of his adventures.

"Well nice to see that you still have your skills up after so long." Goombella said, noticing that Mario was a bit tattered from his dual with Kyoko. "I wonder what got into you lately."

"Say, isn't that one of those things that Mario faces? She's part of the enemy group isn't she?" Sayaka wondered.

"Actually this Goomba is Mario's friend who previously helped him on his adventure to collect the Crystal Stars. She isn't part of the Koopa Troop like most Goombas so there is no need to worry." Peach said.

"So how's it going Mario? This is my first time here at the Mushroom Kingdom and I got to say, I was really impressed by the hospitality here. I really like the castle too. It's so spacious and nice-looking." Goombella said.

"Things have been-a pretty good lately. Bowser hasn't planned another attack on the kingdom in over a month now." Mario explained.

"Yeah, well I probably expect him to plot something and show up again like he always does. By the way, who are those girls? Are they common guests at the castle?" Goombella asked.

"Ah, Goombella. Allow me to introduce our new guests at the castle." Peach said. She introduced each of the Puella Magi and Kyubey to Goombella and explained why they are here.

"So that explains the wrecked shop I saw earlier, and why Mario looks worn out. Some rowdy guests huh?" Goombella remarked.

"And who are you calling "rowdy"?" Kyoko remarked back.

"So anyway Goombella, please feel free to look around my castle if you want. You'll find plenty of amenities here." Peach smiled.

"Ok!" Goombella nodded. "I'm going to look around for a bit Mario. I'll come see your house after, how is that?"

"Yes! I'll meet you over at-a my house." Mario said.

"I need to get back there anyway and finish off the daily chores. Let's go Bro." Luigi said.

Mario nodded and the Bros left the castle back to there house while Peach showed Goombella around the castle. The girls and Kyubey all stayed around the main lobby.

"This kingdom really is a strange place." Sayaka commented. "Is this really real or are we inside a Witch Barrier?"

"If that were the case, our Soul Gems would've detected something wrong the moment we got here." Mami said.

"But how did we get here? Is it connected to that giant Witch we saw earlier and will we ever make it back to Mitakihara?" Madoka wondered.

"There is someone here who could answer that." Homura said. The other girls turned around to look at her.

"Really? How do you know?" Kyoko said.

"I've met a wise old man by the name of Merlon earlier in the library. He seems to know a lot about us so he requests a meeting with all of us." Homura explained.

"I see. Maybe he knows why we are here to begin with. Perhaps we can get back to Mitakihara if we speak with him." Mami said.

"Maybe…" Homura wondered. "It wouldn't make sense if we continue to ponder the situation so we need to get straight answers."

"So, then let's go ahead and meet this Merlon guy then. If he knows about us than he certainly knows how we can get back to Mitakihara." Kyoko said.

"But wait, don't you find it shady that there is someone here in this kingdom that knows about Puella Magi even though it's supposed to be a secret that only us girls know." Sayaka said.

"But the kingdom residents, the Princess, and the Bros can see Kyubey with their own eyes. That defeats the purpose of our secret." Madoka said.

"_I have to wonder why I can be seen by other beings other than human girls. Perhaps it is linked to the magic in this land._" Kyubey said.

"I have to agree with Madoka on this. We won't get anywhere unless we meet with this Merlon guy and get answers." Kyoko said.

"Oh, alright. I guess we have no choice but meet him then. But don't blame me if he pulls off something nasty on us." Sayaka said.

"You think too much Sayaka. Well then, let's get going." Kyoko said.

"So where do we find Merlon Homura-san?" Mami asked.

"He said he lives in a house with a spinning roof not far from the castle." Homura said.

"A spinning roof huh? Talk about a convenient way to know where someone lives." Sayaka remarked.

"Alright, then let's go meet this Merlon guy. We won't get back to Mitakihara just standing here." Kyoko said.

"Hai!" The others nodded. The girls then set out to Merlons house and exit the castle. However before following the girls, Kyubey stayed behind and looked back at Peach who was showing Goombella around the castle. His red eyes looked on the Princess herself.

"_Yes! The Princess' magic potential is very powerful. Not as powerful as Madoka but it exceeds that of every Puella Magi I contracted with. The Princess' energy is probably enough to put an end to Entropy._" Kyubey thought.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Notes:**

*Mario's victory pose and quote when he slides down the goal flag from New Super Mario Bros.

*The Firebrand is a move that Mario uses in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Although the move is similar to the function of the move used in the Super Smash series, the move actually originated from Melee. Watch CrappyCaptureDevice's video "Mario's Moves – History Behind Super Smash Bros. Brawl" on YouTube for further details.

*Aside from Mami's Tiro Finale, the other Puella Magi don't have definitive move-sets that define them other than the weapons they use. Kyoko can only swing her spear and split it into several sections in the anime so I decided to add on to her move-sets by adding red energy waves that emit from Kyoko's spear whenever she swings it. The cyclone attack was also conjured by me using the same concept.


End file.
